In recent years, wireless communication terminals for performing wireless communication have been prevalent. Particularly, mobile telephone terminals that are provided with the functions of a telephone device have been significantly prevalent, owing to the convenience of the ability to easily send/receive at all times/places, as well as to their increasingly sophisticated functionality, reasonable prices, and expansion of calling areas. Mobile telephone terminals that are provided with functions to send/receive various types of information, such as email and web browsing, have been entering the mainstream of recent mobile telephone terminals. As used herein, the word terminal means a terminal device.
Recently, a service to correctly measure the location of a mobile telephone terminal (or the user thereof) has been provided, by using a location measurement system such as a GPS. This can roughly determine the surrounding circumstances, even in cases where it is an unknown place and it is difficult to determine the surrounding circumstances, for example, by obtaining one's location using the mobile telephone terminal.
A service to provide surrounding region information and store information, etc., is also performed at that time, based on the location information of the mobile telephone terminal. For example, the surrounding circumstances and the store location information can be determined at a travel destination, etc., by using this service, which is very convenient. For example, even if something should become needed suddenly, one's own location information can be obtained and transmitted, and based on that, a store where the object that is needed can be purchased can be promptly found by receiving nearby store information. Examples of using the location information on a mobile telephone terminal include the descriptions of Patent Literature 1-3.    [Patent Literature 1]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2001-306567    [Patent Literature 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2003-044552    [Patent Literature 3]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-310524